A new Poe
by KookyBarricuda
Summary: A young girl walks amoung people who can not stand to even talk to her. Taking place in present day school- a girls plan to destroy all who hate, will become a true nightmare.


I was never welcomed among them. I never fit in, even though sure I was. I was never invited to be like them even though I accepted them first. Really, my dearest "friend" did not want to be near me.

Was it a scent I was lurking off, or a way I talked- I didn't know. Maybe the only person who would accept me was a girl I befriended, yet was not sure of. Why was people I felt so comfortable around not wanting to be closer? I didn't know how to answer that.  
I knew, though, of something that would take the loneliness out of my stomach and heart. The plan I was sure of was abstinence. If I got rid of the problem- then there will not be loneliness to exist. I kept my plan so secret that not even my dearest mother or brother knew of it. You, though, I will tell. Not only tell, though, I will show you the irony of being alone.

Walking into the school grounds where I walked and learned, I felt a tightness in my stomach. This was the first time I'd ever needed to do such a thing. I was told I was to meet the people who didn't want me near the fountain in only a few minutes. The befriended girl pranced up to me, and what a religious one she was. She attended church service five times a week, not only on the required Sunday. I- nor anyone else- felt comfortable talking religious with her. She greeted me with a hello, which I returned. She walked to the back row of the hall and sat in the very last chair. I saw the friends I was suppose to meet sitting in the middle of the hall, waiting, not near the fountain at all. If only they knew what was to come, they would need no sense to wait or lie or deceit. Nonetheless, I walked up to them and greeted them with the kindest, fake smile and hello they had ever received. They smiled their perfect smiles and gave the fake hug that only girls who were uncomfortable with others gave. I chuckled inside, and continued my sitting for the presentation. "Girls! After the show how about we go for a little ride to the old drive-in? I hear they are playing Kissing Coffins some of the boys are going also." Of course they agreed to fall into my trap. They left me in the bathroom, yet I knew where they were headed. Yes, they were at the drive-in, no doubt they wouldn't surrender. I wonder how they first felt when no one was in the drive-in, not a single soul. I walked nonchalantly up to the five beauties, and bit my lip so I wouldn't start to erupt with laughter. It was a sight though- the girls I gave so much to fit in with, just beclouded. As I walked solemnly up to them, a smirk on my face, one asks, "Where are they? No one is here, and it's cold." Oblivious.

"Of course, they are waiting just around the screen. Just them."

And of course they fell for it. They perked up walked rapid to behind the screen, only to fall into their fate. A few blustered as loud as possible, and two began to run. The two escapees were just hooked on a meager amount of bear traps I had had hidden. I turn to the others. One was with a golden spear I had made at my brother's factory through her arm. What a senseless little girl.

"Didn't your mother always tell you where to watch. To keep your 'perfect' little eyes open for danger?"

"What are you doing, friend? This mustn't be a joke now, can it?"

"For it is no joke, miss. You have insulted me for the last time."

I took the knife I had kept hidden in the back of the car to her face, and plucked out her gorgeous eyes out. A loud shriek came from her full lips. "Oh no, don't yell. Don't waste a breath you can no longer claim yours." I peeled her lips right off her head, and the others began to cry. Pleading, I ignored them. I began to hum to my favorite song, by a group I now, feel comfortable being with. "Da da da. Dee dee do."

"You are mad! MAD I SAY! For the devil seeks your soul and found what only he was expecting!"

"Oh no dear girls! I am not mad! You are mad for assumption! I am just a victim of such disgrace!" I returned to the girl. She was now drenched with blood. "What a mess."

There was no where the little rats could hide to. I locked the front gate. They insisted on running anyway. I laughed mystically.  
"Come here you little slut," I whispered as i grabbed the hair of Caty. She had such a beautiful face. But she always hood it under makeup. "This will only hurt at once," I lied.  
I slowly began to peel off her face. Her eyes bulged out and the empty lot cried the echos of her screams. I slit her throat ending her misery.

Only two left.


End file.
